1. Field
The invention is related to an optical fiber event sensor, and more particularly to an optical fiber event sensor that can be used to detect if an enclosure is opened or a structure is moved.
2. Related Art
In the telecommunications and other fields, there are often times where a network is established for communicating data and other forms of transmissions and the network needs to have a security method in place to protect the network from various intrusions. Components of the network are often placed into cabinets, closets, pedestals and various enclosed devices. Access to these components is typically given only to technicians from the network provider. Any other access to these devices could be an unwanted trespasser or perhaps someone that could damage the components or the fibers and wiring inside of the closed in unit.
As a result, it would be a great benefit if access to these locations could be monitored. Existing products that are used for this are generally electrical in nature and require the wiring and terminations that are associated with installing electrical devices. These electrical door switches and more sophisticated products are costly and require maintenance of the electrical system used. Therefore, there is a need for a lower cost and more versatile solution.
Additionally, there are often requirements to have a switch to be used to indicate other signals. Security and machine operations need to have indicators of position and activity. Proximity and limit type switches exist, but again, these are typically electrically operated. There is a need for other modes of operation in these and other areas.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple, low-cost and versatile non-electrical solution.